


Five More Minutes

by Aleakim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/Aleakim
Summary: -“Arthur, we shouldn't –”“We've got five more minutes, Merlin.”“But –”*  *  *  *  *(In which they're both late and it's all Arthur's fault!!Or is it Merlin's?)-





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt writing Merthur :))
> 
> I'm loving the show for ages now, but I've never really got the nerve to add some fanfiction to the fandom. But recently a friend of mine encouraged me to start by taking one of the drabbles I wrote for another fandom and turning it into Merthur ^^
> 
> So I rewrote and edited that scene and yes, she was right, it came certainly easier that way :D  
> And it's been real fun, I'll definitely write about two favourite idiots in love again!!
> 
> -

“Arthur, we shouldn't –”

“We've got five more minutes, Merlin.”

“But –”

Arthur silences him with a kiss, soft and unhurried, feeling utterly pleased with himself when Merlin melts almost instantly into the touch and presses their bodies closer together. A comfortable warmth settles in Arthur's stomach and he can't help thinking that he easily would be happy to stay like this for the rest of his life.

“It's actually closer to two minutes,” Merlin eventually objects, pulling back a little and looking reluctant doing so at the same time.

Arthur smirks. “Who cares?”

Merlin apparently tries to appear reproachful, but the dazed glint in his eyes somehow lessens the effect. “Well, _everybody_ cares. Apart from you, obviously.”

Arthur finds himself chuckling as he presses a light kiss underneath Merlin's ear. “It's your fault anyway!” he states. “I mean, what did you expect, showing up in that suit and looking so edible? I'm just human, Merlin.”

He lets his gaze roam over Merlin's body once again, reveling in the sight. The suit fits perfectly, accentuating all of Merlin's best features and making Arthur lose his mind in the process.

A delicious blush starts to crawl up Merlin's neck at the appraising look Arthur gives him. “It's not like I could've shown up here in jeans and t-shirt …” he mumbles, sounding somewhat petulant as he offers Arthur a pout that is more adorable than anything else.

“You could have,” Arthur says. “It would've been a sight to behold, that's for sure.”

Merlin squints his eyes. “Both my mother and your father would have my head for that,” he counters. “And don't forget Gaius and the disapproving Eyebrow.”

Arthur grins widely. “So?”

Merlin assesses him for a moment, looking far from happy. “Even after all these years you're still a prat.”

“I'm _your_ prat,” Arthur corrects him, his tone gentle.

Merlin huffs, his expression already softening. “Still, we shouldn't be late.”

“It's not like they'll start without us.”

Arthur leans in again and though Merlin seems as if he's about to protest vehemently, urging them once more to hurry up like he's doing since Arthur snuck into his room half an hour ago, he gives back eagerly right away. His lips are hot against Arthur's and he makes some very content noises when Arthur starts to card his fingers through his soft hair. He even begins to play with the button of Arthur's shirt, obviously already forgotten where they are at the moment.

But he's reminded a second later when a very familiar voice presses, “What the hell do you think you're doing?”

Arthur detaches himself from Merlin, scowling at Morgana who is standing at the door, her hands on her hips, and glaring at them as if they just committed a serious and unforgivable crime.

“I'm spending some quality time with my fiancé,” Arthur says. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Yes!” Morgana hisses. “Your wedding starts in _one bloody minute_!”

Arthur just rolls his eyes, but Merlin can't help lowering his gaze sheepishly and taking a step back.

“You're really impossible,” Morgana complains. “Usually you're Mr. Punctual himself, and _today_ of all days you decide to run late?”

Arthur scoffs. “Can you honestly blame me? I mean, _look at him_!”

He points at Merlin, enjoying the flush on his lovely cheeks.

To her credit Morgana actually does spare a moment to take a proper look, scrutinizing Merlin closely, before eventually giving a rather reluctant. “Okay, _fine_ , he is rather cute.”

Arthur smiles triumphantly. “Irresistible, to be precise.”

Merlin blushes some more, obviously debating whether burying his red face in Arthur's neck would make the situation better or worse. “Arthur,” he whispers. “Please, just stop.”

Arthur winks at him. “You like it.”

Merlin bites his lip as if having a hard time not agreeing to this. “Just let's get married and have this over with.”

“You're such a romantic,” Arthur teases. “My heart is actually bleeding.”

Merlin glances briefly at Morgana, who started to tap her foot impatiently, before leaning closer to his fiancé, making sure that no one is able to overhear.

“The sooner we're getting married, the sooner you can call me your husband.”

A familiar warmth presses within Arthur's chest merely thinking about that. Since the day Merlin said 'yes' to his proposal (actually it was a heartfelt, “Oh my God, yes, of course, I'm gonna marry you, you stupid prat!” after Arthur fell to his knees right there in their kitchen) Arthur is feeling this beautiful tingling in his stomach.

“Husband,” he breaths. “I like the sound of that.”

Merlin smirks, dragging Arthur even closer. “And the sooner we're getting married, the sooner we will be all by ourselves and you can rip this suit off my body.”

Arthur shuts his eyes for a minute at this mental picture. “Even better.”

“Then let's get married already!”

Before Arthur's even capable of responding, Merlin grabs his hand and pulls him toward the door, an exasperated Morgana following close by.

And when they finally find themselves in front of their families and friends a few minutes later and Merlin's hair still looks like he just had a very hot snogging session in the closet Arthur grins broadly at him and knows without a doubt that this is the beginning of something amazing.

  


 


End file.
